


Bait

by lostimnotlost (Yoshiblack16)



Series: Roommate AU [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiblack16/pseuds/lostimnotlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro's latest pastime is to piss Sanji off and sometimes that gets him laid... Or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bait

**Author's Note:**

> I made another one.

At first glance Zoro gives the impression of being stoic and although it held some truth in most situations the man could find himself in, there was nothing more amusing to him than to rile up his roommate.

Ever since Zoro moved in into the apartment, he and Sanji had been at each other's throats. Apparently, the perverted blond was hoping to room with a woman and by moving in he foiled said plans. At first Zoro thought of make the man as uncomfortable as possible living with another man to teach him a lesson and so he proceeded to wear as little clothes as possible when the other was around and acting like a slob to get a reaction from the other but it backfired on him when he started to enjoy their arguments and had a first taste of the man's cooking.  
Seriously, the guy only made homemade hamburgers, how something so simple can taste so good?

They say old habits die hard, even those one only acquired a few months ago but you can say these are powered by love... Not that Zoro will ever admit that.

Zoro arrived first to the apartment as is usual during the weekends since Sanji would still be at work at the restaurant. He knew the sous chef would arrive tired and more than a little ticked off. Nothing than a little teasing couldn't take care of as he recently had found out. Zoro took his shirt off and placed it on the sofa's arm then took off his shoes and lined them up on the floor. The actions were totally deliberate and he still wasn't sure if Sanji knew or he just liked to take the bait. Without giving it much thought Zoro then went to his room to train a little.

 

By the time Sanji arrived home he was about to collapse. He enters the apartment dragging his feet and as soon as he did he heard the sound of running water coming from the bathroom so he knew Zoro was already home. He headed for the kitchen to reheat the leftover food he had taken from The Baratie. Sanji wouldn't normally do this but tonight's shift had been extra hectic, that with the restaurant's typical busy Friday night and being understaffed in the kitchen due to a bug. He unpacked the food and put it in the microwave, he knew the marimo wouldn't complain, hell he wouldn't even notice the difference to begin with. Hell, the only thing Sanji knew the other man could tell the difference about was booze and he wasn't very particular about it. That just made a worse dent to Sanji's pride.

The microwave oven beeped when it was done and the blond chef took the contents out of it, put them on the table then set out to find his roommate.

As soon as he stepped out of the kitchen he saw it. The bastard had left his things lying around again. It had been six months already of them living together and Zoro still insisted on leaving a mess, no doubt to piss him off.

"Goddamnit marimo can't you pick up your shit for once?" Sanji berated his roommate and more recently his boyfriend. As usual the only thing the blond got for a response was an annoyed grunt in the distance, which of course Sanji followed. He wasn't about to let this one go.

They had been together ever since his beautiful Nami tricked them into it and though he must admit that he was more than a little interested since the beginning, how in the world did he end up being attracted to a mannerless, messy moss head is beyond him. His hand is already reaching for the bathroom door when the door opens abruptly before him revealing an exasperated Zoro wearing only a towel wrapped around his waist. Sanji's argument all but died in his throat.

"Holy fuck, marimo warn a man, would you?" Sanji felt all his blood head south as he stared at the very well toned man before him.

"Like what you see?" Zoro smirked smugly at him and Sanjin wanted nothing more than to knock it out of his face.

"Fuck you." Sanji yelled, cursing the heat in his cheeks that he was sure the other man saw clearly if his smug smile was anything to go by.

"I'd rather fuck you instead." Zoro snorted watching Sanji's thought process show on his face and the obvious final decision when Sanji pulled him by the towel hanging on his waist and kissed him. He'll have to reheat the food again later.

Omake

"Why the fuck is your room so clean?" Sanji shoves Zoro away as soon as he looks around the well organized room although it didn't have many things to begin with. Considering how much of a slob he is in their shared spaces Sanji thought that the green-haired man would need a rescue party to find his own bed but the reality made the blond chef boil with anger.

"Why the hell can't you pick up after yourself out of here too?" He screeched. Zoro looked at Sanji unimpressed and shrugged.

"I just like to see you bend over."

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> Zoro is an asshole and I'm making him into a one-liner whore.  
> Prompts for this AU are welcome. :D I may be bad with them but I can still try.


End file.
